Сан-Франциско
База хабологов Храм Ши Отделение Братства Стали |карта = San-francisko.jpg‎ |описание карты = Карта города |Дополнительно = Файл:FO2 SanFrancisco town map zones.png Все доступные зоны }} Сан-Франциско ( ) — локация Fallout 2, крупный город, имеющий выход к морю. Местоположение Город расположен на 6 квадратов к востоку и 24 квадрата к югу от Арройо. Ближайшая локация — Военная база Марипоза, где можно найти геологическую карту с его координатами. Описание Это один из самых больших городов в Северной Калифорнии. До Великой войны был крупным морским портом и транспортным узлом, о чём свидетельствует древний док. После войны город был полностью разрушен и вновь восстановлен экипажем потерпевшей там крушение китайской субмарины и чудом уцелевшими местными жителями. Его население состоит главным образом из Ши, членов религиозного культа хабологов и бродяг, поселившихся в старом танкере. На момент появления здесь Избранного Ши и хабологи находятся в очень враждебных отношениях. Избранный может помочь одной из сторон уладить конфликт. Планировка Чайнатаун left|thumb Основной район города, в который Избранный попадает по прибытии. Здесь расположены торговцы и врачи, а также одно из отделений Братства Стали. Для развлечений — площадка для кулачных боёв. В верхнем левом углу — выход в док, в верхнем правом — на полосу, справа — в храм Ши. Док left|thumb Основная статья: Док Район, ничем не примечательный, кроме доступа к танкеру в верхней части. Нефтеналивной танкер left|thumb Танкер, благодаря которому Избранный сможет отправиться на основную базу Анклава и закончить игру. Полоса шаттла left|thumb Взлётно-посадочная полоса, расположенная на руинах моста «Золотые ворота», с находящимся на ней шаттлом. Отсюда можно спуститься на базу хабологов. Салон шаттла left|thumb Внутренности шаттла. Не разработаны до конца и в игре не используются, однако есть возможность попасть туда с карты города по клавише быстрого доступа. База хабологов left|thumb Основная база хабологов, где располагается их руководитель. Храм Ши left|thumb Это место, которое сами Ши называют Стальным Дворцом, и в котором располагается их Император. Отделение Братства Стали left|thumb Одно из отделений Братства Стали в этой части бывших США. Им управляет Мэтью. Это отделение, помимо офиса имеет ещё и второй уровень, на котором расположен компьютер ИСУ. Квесты Обитатели * Мэй Да Чианг * Рабочий из доков * Ребёнок из доков * Ребёнок Ши * Скваттер * Страж дворца * Лаборант Ши * Торговец Ши * Чунь Ти Гань * Шенг Минг Хабологи: * Викки Гольдман * Гарри * Дэйв Хэнди * Крокетт * НИК-7 * НИК-9 * Охранник хабологов * Хаболог * Хуан Круз Бродяги с танкера: * А. Рон Майерс * Барро * Барсук * Бродяга * Дженна * Жердь * Кэл * Марк * Райан * Сельми * Сюзи * Чип Братство Стали: * Мэтью * ИСУ }} Заметки * Сан-Франциско упоминается в терминале здания Управления музеями в дополнении к Fallout 3 — Broken Steel, как место расположения большого аквариума. * Келлог, один из антагонистов Fallout 4, работал в Сан-Франциско охранником Ши. * «Огни Сан-Франциско» — марка сигар, которые курил Келлог. * В игре Atomic Command Золотые ворота Сан-Франциско приводятся как одна из целей ракетного обстрела. * Сан-Франциско упоминается в рассказе об появлении аппалачийского подразделения Анклава из Fallout 76 в официальной группе Fallout в Twitter. * По сюжету игры Van Buren Анклав сбрасывает атомную бомбу на Сан-Франциско, подозревая местных жителей в уничтожении нефтяной вышкиPage Крис Авеллон: In the 1st iteration of Van Buren, history was the Enclave nuked the hell out of San Francisco, assuming that the destruction of the oil rig was caused by attackers from that city.. * Фон для говорящих голов, которые находятся в городе, иллюстрирует городские стены. Появление За кулисами * Сан-Франциско — реально существующий город и округ в штате Калифорния. * Ворота на входе в город — существуют в реальном мире и являются входом в Китайский квартал Сан-Франциско. * Дизайнерами локации являлись Колин МаккомбFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Designer Coiin McComb worked on Broken Hills, San Francisco, and more dialog editing''». и Фергюс УркхартFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Lead designer Feargus Urquhart worked on Game systems, including NPC party member control and San Francisco''».. Крис Холланд выступил в качестве программиста''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 337: «''Chris Holland worked on areas: Special and Cave random encounters, San Francisco…». Галерея Fo1 Followers background.png|Фон локации для говорящих голов Fo2 San Francisco Chinatown.jpg|Чайнатаун Fo2 San Francisco Docks.jpg|Док FO2 PMV Valdez interior main.jpg|Нефтеналивной танкер Fo2 San Francisco Shuttle.png|Шаттл хабологов Fo2 SF Hubologist Compound.png|База хабологов Fo2 Steel Palace of the Shi.png|Храм Ши FO2 San Francisco Brotherhood office first level.png|Отделение Братства Стали внутри FO4 Golden Gate (Kelloggs Brain).jpg|Мост Золотые ворота в Воспоминаниях Конрада Келлога Box of San Francisco Sunlights.png|Золотые ворота на «Огнях Сан-Франциско» Примечания en:San Francisco es:San Francisco fr:San Francisco it:San Francisco pl:San Francisco pt-br:San Francisco uk:Сан-Франциско zh:舊金山 Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Broken Steel Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout 4 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Van Buren Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Города Категория:Сан-Франциско